Pushing Buttons
by allthingsmagical
Summary: The war has been over for years and Harry is now teaching at Hogwarts School and loves his job, only downside is a certain Headmaster who just keeps pushing and pushing and pushing...


_**I don't own Harry Potter, belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

 ** _Summary:_ _The war has been over for years and Harry is now teaching at Hogwarts School and loves his job, only downside is a certain Headmaster who just keeps pushing and pushing and pushing..._**

 ** _This is a request from TheDevilChild666 and is therefore dedicated to them, hope you like what I have done._**

 ** _Warnings: Malexmale, rated 'M' for a reason, bottom Snape_**

 ** _I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

Harry Potter was the newly appointed Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts and he had to fight for that, he had won the war at the age of eighteen went straight into Auror training and then from there he went Headmaster Severus Snape for the position.

 _Harry stood up in anger. "You need a Professor and I am very well trained I have just completed all the training from the aurors."_

" _Ask for a job there then." Severus Snape said in his bored tone._

" _I don't want a job there. When the war was over you said you would never allow me be a Professor here unless I was trained so I went and got trained."_

" _You are only twenty one years old, too young to be a Professor."_

" _You became a Professor at my age!" Harry argued back._

" _That was Albus Dumbledore's choice. I am not him. My answer is no."_

" _Don't we all know it." Harry snapped before storming out of the office_.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his office reading letters when a voice spoke from behind him. "You know Severus my boy, it is the talk among us portraits that Harry is quite popular among the students."

Severus snorted at Albus' portrait. "Dunderheads, the lot of them."

"Now now Severus, you must admit Harry knows what he is doing as you did hire him. Finally."

"I did so that I would no longer suffer earache from you Albus, go back to sleep I have letters to read."

* * *

Harry looked up when a student came running into the classroom. "Professor Potter! Louise and Gina have been fighting they have been using spells!"

Harry rushed from the room following Sara and stopped at the sight now before him.

"Look what you did!" Gina shouted as she tugged on her now pink hair.

"Me?" Screeched Louise, "this is your fault!" She cried as she covered her orange face.

Harry took both of their wands and started to wave his to get the girls back to normal. When Severus had sent him away the first time Harry went straight into healing and now knows as much as Poppy and helps whenever he can.

When he had the two girls looking how they normally do he sent them on their way, the memory of his second time in trying to get a job here came to mind.

" _This is bullshit!"_

" _Language Potter." Severus said as he finished signing a letter._

" _Fuck language, you told me I was too young at twenty one so I went and I trained as a healer I now know as much as Poppy."_

" _But we don't need a mediwizard as Poppy has no plans in retiring." He answered still not looking at Harry._

" _I do not want Poppy's job I want the Defence job."_

 _Severus finally looked up. "We have a Defence Professor."_

" _You have to be joking, Lockhart did a better job than him."_

" _Yet I would still rather put up with him in staff meetings than you, my answer is still no as I have no need for a Defence Professor. Get out Potter."_

 _Harry stood up and stormed from the room. "Wanker." He mumbled as he let the door bang shut._

" _Was that really necessary Severus my boy?" Albus' portrait asked._

" _Yes, see how immature he handled it? I need a mature Professor, he has barely turned twenty four, the seventh years won't be focusing on work as they will be drooling over him, if he comes back in two years when our Defence leaves then he will have the job."_

 _Outside of the door Harry having heard it all smirked._

* * *

Severus looked at all of his staff as they piled into the staffroom, after everyone was seated Severus lost his patience after five minutes and stormed from the room to find the absent Defence Professor, bumping into him just outside the door. "Late Potter!"

"Only by five minutes."

"Five minutes of my time, get in there idiot!"

After discussing classes and students Harry stood up. "I, as well as other Professors are getting rather tired of the students fighting in halls and corridors and then having us and Poppy run around ragged because they are casting spells they don't know what or how to block." He said, others murmuring in agreement.

"The answer is simple Potter, teach your students better."

"You know what I teach them Snape and you obviously agree or I wouldn't be doing it! I suggest a duelling club, they come to us with spells and we help them not only use them properly but how to defend themselves against such ones."

"I believe that is a grand idea Harry, we can add transfigurations and charms in that also." Minerva said causing Severus to roll his eyes. "We can not stop them from fighting in the corridors, all the years I have been teaching here I would know but at least we can help them understand and defend themselves properly." She smiled and looked at Severus. "What do you think?"

"Stupid and I do not give permission."

Harry stood up. "Every idea I have you shoot it down, fuck you Snape."

"Grow up Potter!" Severus snapped back as the younger man stormed from the room.

* * *

Harry Potter had closed himself in his rooms, warding it off to anyone who came near as he was mad, no matter what he did he always got shot down in flames, Snape was only a fucker to him, was alright with everyone else, it was just him.

The next couple of weeks he avoided the Headmaster as much as he could, didn't even speak to him unless Snape talked to him first. He was just starting to feel himself again when patrolling a Hogsmeade visit that he blew up again.

He had bumped into Charlie when in Hogsmeade and caught up on old times, talking and having a laugh while the redhead helped Harry watch the students, he and Charlie had just come out of the three broomsticks when he saw two kids duelling, taking out his wand he summoned them both. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw, you do not duel here with all these people, there are young children here you could have hurt not only yourselves but them as well."

"But sir we are allowed!"

"Says who?"

"The Headmaster, he said after you left earlier that he has come up with the idea of a duelling club."

Charlie looked at Harry and seeing the younger man shaking he took the students wands and handed them back to them. "You want to practice do so where you have supervision and where no one can get hurt. Off you go."

The students took their wands and hurried away, Charlie looked at Harry. "I thought the duelling club was your idea."

"It was, and that bastard didn't allow it saying it was a stupid idea."

"And he has now taken credit for it, what is Snape's problem? Walks around as though he has a broom constantly stuck up his arse, it needs removing."

"Yes, and something else slamming in place, repeatedly." Harry growled and stormed back up to the school with one destination in mind. Charlie watching him go with a smirk.

* * *

Harry stormed into the Headmaster's office and slammed the door shut before taking out his wand and waving it over the portraits making them all go black before placing strong wards around the room.

Severus who was at his desk stood up. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Potter!"

"That's my question Snape! I came to you with an idea and you shot it down in flames just like everything else I have put your way yet this idea you took on and claimed it as your own!"

"After consideration I thought it to be a good idea."

"Then why take credit for it? Ever since I first step foot in this school you have kept knocking me down and knocking me back, belittling me," Harry snapped as he stormed over to Severus, "pushing me, never showing me any kind of respect."

"Respect you?" Severus sneered and leaned forward, getting in Harry's personal space. "Make me."

Severus had only just finished speaking when Harry spun him around and pinned him to his desk, using a non verbal spell to get rid of their clothes. "All this time you have been walking around like you have a broom shoved up your arse, its about time you had something else shoved up there." Harry let go of Severus' wrists, "you don't want this you say so now."

Severus waved his wand before tossing it to the side and gripping hold of the desk. "Do it Harry."

Harry moaned at the sound of his first name coming from Severus' lips before he slammed forwards, fully sheathing himself inside the older man who groaned along with him, "people are saying you needed a good talking to." Harry panted as he thrust in and out of the older man, "I say bollocks, you just need a good fucking."

"Merlin yes!" Severus hissed at the feeling of Harry's fingers digging into his hips as he thrust in and out of him, making the desk rock, things falling over and smashing when they landed on the floor.

With a groan Harry came deep inside of Severus and pulled out before collapsing back into the Headmaster's chair, he watched as Severus stood and turned, glaring at him, his eyes dropped to the hard cock in front of him, looking up he stared at Severus. "Do it, rough as you like."

Snatching up Harry's wand Severus lowered the chair so that his cock was now level with Harry's mouth, dropping the wand to the floor he grabbed the hair at the back of Harry's head and pulled hard, shoving his cock in when Harry opened his mouth in a gasp.

"You asked for this brat!" he snapped as he fucked Harry's mouth hard, ignoring the way Harry was starting to gag a little which made his eyes run, looking down seeing Harry starting to harden again Severus thrust hard a final time and came down Harry's throat, stepping back and smirking when he saw his own cum running down Harry's chin. "Took you long enough."

Harry frowned. "What?" He panted.

Severus sat on the edge of his desk. "I had it on good authority that for a while now you have had a certain thing for me and if I pushed you enough you would snap and come after me."

Harry stood up. "You did all that and belittled me and pushed and pushed for me to come in here and fuck you?"

"Of course, I have wanted you Harry for as long as you wanted me."

"Then why not just say so? Why do all this first?"

"Because I have heard angry sex can be one of the best kind, after just now I am inclined to believe it." Severus said, smirking when Harry laughed. "Shower?"

"Yes, I hear shower sex is fantastic also." Harry said as he picked up his wand and Severus', handing it to the Slytherin he smiled when the older man took his hand in his and led him to his private rooms.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
